In a factory automation (FA) system installed in a manufacturing site or similar sites in a production factory, a control device such as programmable logic controller (PLC) is used for controlling the system. The control device executes an arithmetic operation based on a control program to control the system. Various techniques have been proposed so far for downloading data including control programs for use in such a control device.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-95107 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique for setting a parameter per a unit of a control device. More specifically, when the parameter is downloaded from an information processing device to the control device, the information processing device compares a version of a device information definition file used for parameter setting with a version of the unit of the control device. Next, when both the versions match, or if the version of the unit is later, the information processing device executes a download for the control device. If the version of the unit is older, the information processing device prohibits downloading for the control device and shows an error.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-94546 (Patent Document 2) discloses a programming supporting device that causes a control device to download a control program and information additional to the control program. More specifically, when the programming supporting device causes the control device to download the control program and the additional information, if the control device is not able to store the additional information in terms of a memory capacity, the programming supporting device processes the additional information so that the additional information fits the memory capacity, and then the programming supporting device allows the control device to download the control program and the additional information.